yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Omoshiroi Joku
Omoshiroi Joku is a male student who attends Akademi High. He is the Vice President of the Comedy Club. Appearance Omoshiroi has orange blonde hair, dark skin, and blue eyes. His hairstyle is a slicked back sideburns look with the middle of his hair looking like Senpai's. About Omoshiroi Joku is a shy, but witty teenage boy who loves to make people smile. At home, he always has to care for his sick mother and younger sister. Shigeki knows this, and if Omoshiroi doesn't show up for a club meeting, that's why. So she covers for him, usually saying he had a family emergency and had to leave before he could join the club. Routine At the start of the day, he will put on his indoor shoes and head to the Comedy Club to practice telling jokes with the rest of the club. When class starts, he heads to Room 2-1. After morning class ends, he eats his lunch on the balcony and then goes to watch Shigeki preparing for club activities. After afternoon classes, he goes to participate in club activities every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. On Tuesday and Thursday he will leave to go home early so he can take care of his family. 100 Questions * 'Please tell us your name. ' * Omoshiroi Joku. * 'When is your birthday? ' * June 15. * 'Your blood type? ' * AB if I'm correct. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' * N-no comment... * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' * My mother and younger sister. * 'What's your occupation? ' * I'm a student at Akademi High. * 'Your favourite food? ' * Buttered waffles. * 'Favourite animal? ' * Dolphins. * 'Favourite subject? ' * Science I guess. * 'Dislike subject? ' * None. * 'Is there a girl you've been thinking about? ' * Well yes... B-but don't tell her that! * 'Do you enjoy school? ' * It's fine, but I've got better to do. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' * Yes, the Comedy Club. The vice president is me actually. * 'What's your motto? ' * Keep the ones you love safe, because you never know when they can get hurt. * 'Your special skill? ' * I'm pretty good at taking care of living things, plants, people, animals, etc. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' * My friends and family. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' * Quiet. * 'Your forte? ' * Telling jokes. * 'Your shortcomings? ' * Like I said, I'm pretty quiet. * 'Places in your memories? ' * My house and the school. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' * Cherry vanilla soda. * 'How good can you swim? ' * I can't. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' * 45 minutes. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' * Besides comedy, knitting I suppose. * 'Disliked food? ' * Nothing really. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' * For my mother to get better. * 'Afraid of heights? ' * Not particularly. * 'Dislike thunder? ' * No. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' * Either is fine. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * I don't care. If it writes, it works. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' * Bread and butter. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' * Not really. Shigeki and Oka do, but I just can't break their hearts. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' * No. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' * Indoor. I can't spend too much time outside for fear of my mother's condition plummeting. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sister? ' * Not often, but we do get in small fights. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' * Yes. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' * Half an hour about. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' * Not really. It's just the rest of the Comedy Club. * 'Your favourite sports? ' * Soccer. * 'How good can you cook? ' * Pretty well if my friends' accounts can be taken seriously. * 'Favourite colours? ' * Blue and white. * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * Needless killing and death. * 'How tall are you? ' * I think I'm 6'2 last I checked. * 'Shoe size? ' * (Omlshiroi shrugs) * 'Your dreams? ' * For my mother to get better. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * Yes, but I won't be telling you them. * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * Not really. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * I don't like coffee. Period. * 'Bed time? ' * 7 PM. * 'Wake up time? ' * 6 AM. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * Bed person. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * I suppose. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * Just don't eat too much. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * Don't care. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * I'm a leftie. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * I got a good grade on a test I didn't study for. * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * My mother got even sicker and I had to leave school early. * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * I don't know. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * Yellow roses. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * Stay positive. * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * Don't have one. * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * It's ok. * 'And summer? ' * Summer's alright too. * 'What about fall? ' * I really couldn't care less. * 'And then the winter? ' * I don't care. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * To stop my mother from getting sick. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * Anything interesting. * 'How long do you study every day? ' * About 2 hours. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * Shigeki, Warui, or any of my friends. * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * Take care of my mother. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * I don't know. Not helped by me not believing in "reincarnation". * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * Not really. They're strict, but not really strict. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * I get school lunch usually. * 'How many friends do you have? ' * My club members, so only 4. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * Not if my mother's condition is bad. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * No. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' * I don't know why you did this. Quotes "My ma's really sick... I'd get her some medicine but I have errands to do. Can you get it for me?" -Omoshiroi's task on Tuesday or Thursday "Hey, I need a basketball from the Sports Club to finish something for my club. Can you get me that?" -Omoshiroi's task on Monday, Wednesday, or Friday "Thank you so much! Please hurry, it's urgent!"-Accepting his task "W-what?! Why? Ugh, I guess you do have other things to do."- Denying his task Trivia * He knows that Shigeki doesn't want a relationship right now and wishes he could profess his love without seeming pushy. * He doesn't like the occult, but since Shigeki is friends with Oka, he tries not to say anything to offend her if she's in the room. * His favorite type of comedy is stand up comedy. * He once tried to trick Shigeki into coming under the cherry tree to confess his love, but his mother's condition got in the way of that. Category:Comedy (Club) Category:Males